


Young 'Love'

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe dameron is charming from the start, Poe isn't a good flirt, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Poe tries flirting with Jess, it doesn't go well





	Young 'Love'

Jess sat alone at lunch alone again, she didn't really have time to make friends when she had a good book. Poe was sitting with Snap, Karé and Zinn, his three best friends. He looked over and saw Jess sitting alone, his friends noticed when he dazed off looking at his new found crush.

"Hey? Lover boy? You still with us?" Snap said.

"I've got to go." Poe got up, leaving his friends stunned. He sat next to Jessika, but she didn't notice, so he tried to wave, still didn't work.

"Jess?" He said. She looked up and looked kind of mad, making Poe just a little scared.

"Uh, hi." Poe stammered.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Don't you have a group of friends?"

"I came over to talk to you. You seemed lonely."

"I'm not." Jess looked back at her book.

"So... Watcha reading?" At this point Jess is annoyed.

"Stories and legends of the Rebellion."

"Cool, what do you do when your not reading?"

"Looking for a new book."

"And when your not doing that?"

"Training." Jess didn't seem at all into this dying conversation.

"Can I ask you about something?" Jess rolled her eyes and looked up from her book.

"Fine."

"What did you think of that kiss?" Jess turned bright red. She just hoped Poe didn't notice, or he would know the answer.

"I thought nothing of it. It was an accident."

"But was I a good kisser?" Jess smacked his arm.

"Poe!"

"What? Just asking."

"Now go away hotshot, I'm kinda busy."

"Fine, I'll go." Poe stood up and walked back to his original seat.

"She definitely likes me.


End file.
